Broken Hallelujah
by mad-eye-amarad
Summary: Lucius ne sait pas qu’Alastor a déjà une idée de ce qu’on lui cache… (traduction de la fic Take This Longing d'Anath de Malfoy)


**Titre** : Broken Hallelujah (Alleluia Brisé)

**Auteur** : Anath de Malfoy

**Traductrice** : mad-eye-amarad

**Couple** : Lucius/Maugrey

**Résumé** : Lucius ne sait pas qu'Alastor a déjà une idée de ce qu'on lui cache…

**Rating**: NC-17

**Avertissements**: M/M slash, un peu de SM

**Spoilers**: Tomes 1-5  
**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages et bénéfices appartienent à J.K. Rowling. Quelconque obscénité la-dedans est de ma responsabilité et de mon plaisir.

**NdA** : Une suite de "No Way To Say Goodbye". (Merci à "Jxx" de me l'avoir suggérée) C'est du point de vue de Maugrey cette fois.

"You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah"

- de "Hallelujah" par Leonard Cohen

A mes yeux, mon amour, tu es le pire des pécheurs. Un voluptueux démon blond, séduisant tout ce qui est devant toi avec ton corps, tes yeux, tes richesses et ton pouvoir. De grands souverains tomberaient nus à genoux pour prendre possession de toi ; pour une nuit de ton amour ils livreraient leurs âmes immortelles à l'Enfer. Pourtant lorsque tu prononces mon nom il semble saint sur tes lèvres, un sacrement convenant aux anges. Ton contact sur ma peau vulnérable est toujours béni ; notre premier baiser fut une promesse de mariage, et la première fois que tu as écarté ta fente serrée et succulente pour moi et m'as supplié de venir à l'intérieur de toi fut la consommation d'une union et d'une extase au-delà des nuits de noces du commun des mortels. Et la nuit dernière lorsque je me suis penché devant toi, déshabillé et meurtri, sentant ta main entière remuant à l'intérieur de moi, et revendiquant tout ce que je suis et ai été et serai toujours, je savais que nous étions plus mariés l'un à l'autre que tu ne le seras jamais à cette arrogante jeune fille, cette erreur que le monde connaît comme ta femme.

Même ton nom semble brillant, angélique, loin au-dessus de la médiocrité de la vie dans l'un ou l'autre royaume, Sorcier ou Moldu. Quand je le murmure j'ai l'impression d'avoir prononcé le nom d'un dieu, une incantation qui porte la sensation et la fragrance de tes cheveux blond-argentés, plus doux que les nuages d'été et chauds comme la lumière du soleil sur l'océan envers mes sens emplis de désir et d'envies ardentes.

Tu es plus parfaitement beau qu'aucun homme créé, et pourtant ce n'est pas simplement le charme de ta silhouette qui m'enchante. C'est tout en toi – ta passion, ta force, ton appétit pour la vie et toutes ses merveilles. Tu as une intuition hors du commun ; une ambition incomparable, une fierté sans entraves, et la détermination de donner vie à tes désirs. Même quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord, mon juste élitiste, mon aristocrate provocateur, je ressens de la crainte mélée d'admiration devant ta persuasion. Mon amour, tu trouves de la beauté et du plaisir dans des endroits ou de moindres que toi n'auraient pas idée de regarder. Je suis vieillissant et marqué par les batailles, et pourtant tu caresses mes cheveux grisonnants avec admiration, et embrasses les vieilles blessures sur mon corps comme si tu les trouvais plaisantes. Ca ne manque jamais de m'émouvoir, presque jusqu'aux larmes.

Comme je me réveille, je te vois debout dans la nuit, les yeux humides et un sanglot lâché charnellement hors de ta gorge. Un air de tristesse et de désespoir accable ton habituelle stature fière, et mon instinct d'Auror et d'amant me dit ce qui te trouble sans que je n'aie besoin de te poser la question. Je fronce les sourcils, mon coeur s'alourdit soudainement, sombre, mais je lève mes bras vers toi, t'apellant à mon étreinte.

Evidemment, ce Voldemort, cet aliéné qui s'appelle lui-même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, t'a surement amené parmi ses partisans. D'après ce que je sais de lui, il a une croyance fanatique en la suprématie du sang pur Sorcier, et un mépris tirant vers la haine envers ceux nés de parents Moldus, tout comme toi, mon ange déchu. Et avec autant d'attraits que tu en possèdes, mon bien-aimé, cela ne m'étonnerait ni ne me choquerait aucunement (bien que cela m'affligerait jusqu'aux plus amères des larmes et échaufferait mon sang de jalousie) s'il avait déjà fait de toi son concubin. La rumeur dit que le Seigneur ainsi nommé couche avec plusieurs de ses fidèles – les plus plus fins et les plus beaux des sang-pur, femmes, hommes et même enfants, tous sont soumis à sa dépravation et à sa lubricité.

Alors que tu replonges dans le lit, dans mes bras, mes baisers, mes caresses, je prie silencieusement que tu ne me parles pas de lui. Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu avouais ton allégeance à mon ennemi, notre amour serait voué à la mort. Je respecterais ton honneteté de confesser ce péché si odieux, mais il ne pourrait y avoir ni pardon, ni conciliation. Bien que cela détruirait mon cœur, ma confiance, et presque tout ce qui a une signification dans la vie pour moi, je t'abandonnerai, Lucius. Je ne pourrai jamais rejoindre ses rangs, et je sais que tu ne risquerais jamais son courroux en le quittant pour moi. Tout ce qui nous resterait serait de nous séparer comme des ennemis, ou de nous tuer ici et là. Peut-être que la deuxième solution serait la meilleure, mon amour – rester en vie sans notre passion, sans la fusion de nos deux âmes en une seule à chaque fois que nous nous ouvrons l'un à l'autre, serait un Enfer sur Terre, une mort dans l'âme.

Gémissant mon nom, t'aggripant aux couvertures et aux draps si fort que les articulations de tes doigts en deviennent blanches, tu m'autorises à te retourner et à t'étendre, largement ouvert, geignant alors que ma langue parcourt ta fente, sentant le goût de la douceur salée et la perfection de ta vulnérabilité, mouillant légèrement ton ouverture ; un précurseur à un flux plus abondant de lubrification qui suivra plus tard quand tu désirera violemment que ma rigidité remplisse ta vulnérabilité une fois de plus. L'un d'entre nous à l'intérieur de l'autre, les limites de nos êtres rendues floues à chaque fois, c'est la gloire dont nous avons faim à chaque souffle.

Aussi longtemps que tu ne le nommes pas en ma présence, mon ange tombé du Ciel. Aussi longtemps que j'ai ton silence, et l'illusion que ta chair et ton esprit sont avant tout à moi.

Fin.


End file.
